When is Sasuke coming back?
by Vrafter
Summary: Naruto comforts Sakura from the pain of waiting for Sasuke's return to the village. A one-shot I came up.


When is Sasuke coming back?

Naruto, the seventh hokage, was busy on his computer as usual, trying to not to fall asleep on the keyboard when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Who is it?" Naruto answered, relieved that he has some company for a while to keep him awake. He turned his chair from the computer to face the door.

"I'm here to see this particular knucklehead ninja. Hope he's not too busy for a teammate" A familiar voice said from behind the closed door. Naruto recognized it immediately and couldn't help but smile. It was Sakura. His once childhood crush, his friend and his teammate. Naruto couldn't resist to play around with her for a little bit just for the hell of it.

Naruto smirked a bit and chucked quietly. " Sorry Madam… he's not here at the moment. Would you like me leave a message? About how awesome you think he is? Or how he told you so that he was gonna become the Hokage?" Naruto started to burst out in laughter but was quickly intruppted by Sakura forcefully kicking the door open with her feet.

"Don't make me hit you!" Sakura said raising a fist to Naruto. Naruto laughed to himself feeling a bit intimidated by sakura and shakes his head in disbelief that even after all these years, Sakura can still be kinda scary.

"You know Sakura.. it's amazing how long we known each other. How close we became as teammates. It's something that I never expected back in the old academy days." Naruto said looking at his Team 7 photo with Kakashi sensei, him, sasuke and sakura. He smiled from the sense of nostalgia.

Sakuta lowered her fist and smiled as well as the nostalgia rushed into her. She walked behind Naruto's desk and puts a hand on his shoulder as they both looked at their old Team 7 photo. After a long moment, Sakura started to lose her smile and it turned into a sad frown. She started to apply pressure to her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto instantly knew what sakura was feeling right now. She misses Sasuke… her husband.

"Sakura..when…. when was the last time you talked to sasuke… in person I mean?" Naruto said as he turned his chair to face Sakura, who now is looking out the window of his office.

" I don't.. even remember. It's like… when I finally do see him face to face, he leaves a second later. Sometimes it just feels like a dream...or maybe a nightmare. I know he has to an objective to do and it's gonna take a lot of time but… I just wish… I just wish that he can come see me more often. To come see Sarada more often… to let her know that he's still alive and he's still thinking about us. It's just so hard Naruto.. I… WHY? I BEEN HOLDING MY FEELINGS IN FOR

A LONG TIME! I HELD THIS IN FOR SARADA FOR SO LONG! I FIND MYSELF CRYING IN MY BED EVERY NIGHT! I FEEL MYSELF ABOUT TO BREAK!"

Sakura covered her face as tears started streaming down her face. She started shaking from the built up pressure that's been plaguing her. Naruto felt all of her negative emotions coming out of her. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Sakura and puts his hands on her shoulders. He shakes her to try to snap her out of her mental breakdown.

"Sakura?" Naruto said in concern

"WHAT?!?" Sakura yelled loudly in response. Naruto rubs his ears a bit to remove the ringing from his eardrums. Naruto tried to find the words to say to Sakura but nothing came to his mind. Instead, he gave Sakura a hug and held her tight.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this on a daily basis. I know it's hard for you but you… are stronger than you think. You have a lot of heart and hope. Please hold on for a little longer. I'll help you out as much as I can. I don't like seeing you like this.." Naruto said as he looked at sakura from the back of her head, fighting back tears of his own.

"When will he come back Naruto?" Sakura quietly spoke as she rests her head on Naruto's shoulder with tears still in her eyes. She may not have Sasuke here but she can always depend on Naruto to help her out. He's done it plenty of times in the past and he will no doubt continue to do so. Naruto remembered the time Sakura was concerned about sasuke after that huge fight with gaara back when they was kids. He had this same feeling of sakura's true feelings for sasuke. It was no typical girl crush. She actually cares and loves sasuke. Even to the death of her.

" I have no idea myself… but I promise as soon as I see him in the village, i will send a shadow clone to tell you… ok?" Naruto said releasing her and looking at her with a sincere smile.

Sakura wipes her face and playfully punched him with a smirk. "Ok"

Naruto suddenly comes up with an idea.

"Hey.. how about tomorrow night, I'll take you out for ramen? And don't worry about cooking, I'll make sure you have something for Sarada when you get home." Naruto says with his usual silly grin of mischievous behaviour.

"Ok sure but what about your duties?... you gonna leave a shadow clone here aren't you?" Sakura said with a silly grin of her own. She knows Naruto like the back of her hand.

"Hehehe! So you know huh?" Naruto said as he puts his arms behind his head, smirking.

"You blockhead." Sakura said crossing her arms and shaking her head with a disappointed smile.

Meanwhile somewhere far in the land of fire, Sasuke is walking through dark and bleak woods, looking around. He suddenly stopped and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and takes out a family photo of him, Sarada and Sakura smiling like one happy family. He stares at it for moment and puts it back into his cloak.

"Soon…." Sasuke says as he disappears deeper into the woods.


End file.
